Please Stay
by kawaiikyojin
Summary: After returning to the Survey Corps Headquarters, Levi and Eren get closely acquainted beyond imagination. As feelings surface, their relationship causes incomprehensible angst. Eren and Levi face stressful decisions, leading to dangerous events no one ever saw coming. [Ereri] Rated M for language, violence, & future smut. WARNING: possible character death.
1. Gone Wrong

**BASEMENT OF THE SURVEY CORPS HEADQUARTERS – 11:30PM**

"SASHA! THERE YOU ARE! DID YOU GET IT?" Connie yelled.

Mikasa quickly glared at Connie, "Connie, keep your voice down." Mikasa told him.

Jean looked at the group, "Well he's right, if she didn't this would have been such a waste of time." "GUYS! Of course! You think I wouldn't get it?!" Sasha said as she pulled a couple of bottles of liquor out from under her jacket. "The basement was full of this stuff, how come they never told us about this before?!" she exclaimed.

"You really think they're going to let a bunch of seventeen year olds drink? Hah." Mikasa addressed. "OH WHO CARES? LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Mikasa glared at Connie once more. "Oh... I mean... Let's get this party started.." Connie whispered. Mikasa looked away. Sasha opened the first bottle, and took a gulp "WOW THAT IS SOME STRONG STUFF…" "Give it here!" Connie grabbed the bottle and took a huge gulp himself, put the bottle down and made a sour face. "God this is horrible..." he said and took another gulp before Jean grabbed the bottle and said "Guys, shouldn't we use cups or something? I mean, I don't really want to share a bottle _with Eren." _He turned to glare at Eren who was too busy not giving a damn about what Jean had to say. "Listen, I don't like the idea of sharing a damn bottle with you either, horse-face. If you want to find some cups, then get your ass up and do so!" Eren blurted and grabbed the bottle out of his hands only to down what seemed like three shots at once. Jean got up and grumbled "Damnit Eren…" and walked towards the door.

"JEAN! Where do you think you're going?!" Armin asked him. "TO FIND CUPS WHERE ELSE?" Jean had a shitty tone to his voice, but the 'party' went on.

"Eren take it easy… Not so fast!" Armin exclaimed. The blonde looked at Eren, already showing some effect the alcohol had on him. "Eren…"

Jean walked back into the room a few minutes later holding a couple of plastic cups. "Alright. I got cups, only a couple though so let's do this." Jean handed cups out to Mikasa, Armin and kept one for himself. "Well?" he said staring at Eren. Eren looked at him and poured some liquor into their cups. "Alright well, here's to the shitty life we live!" Jean toasted and swallowed his in one go. "Ugh… that's vile."

Eren took another swing at the bottle. All he wanted for tonight was to forget the pain of losing friends, the pain of losing his family. All he had left were Armin and Mikasa, and hell, Mikasa wasn't even actually related to him. He turned to look at her; sitting poised sipping her drink slowly. None of them had ever drank before, so seeing her do this was out of character. He giggled to himself.

"Eren?' She asked. 'What's so funny?"

"Huh? Oh n-nothing…" He hiccupped and started wobbling side to side, and everyone turned to look at him. "God damn it Eren! You're going to drop the bottle and someone's going to hear, come barging through the damn door and kick our asses for this. Look, just give it to me." Jean reached over to grab the bottle from Eren's hands.

Eren being as stubborn as he was obviously would not let go.

"I'm fine! Just leave me alone!" He pulled the bottle back and pushed Jean away with his free hand. "You're going to drop it dumbass! Do you want to get us all in trouble?!" Jean replied grabbing and pulling the bottle harder.

"Guys stop it! One of you guys is going to end up getting hurt, just leave it alone! We're all here just trying to have a good time!" Connie exclaimed.

"Would you listen to yourself Connie?! Good time?! What are you living in some crap fantasy of yours that you have including tons of hot babes all over you or something?! Be real! Our lives fucking SUCK. There is no such thing as a damn GOOD TIME for us anymore." Eren yelled. The room went quiet and everyone looked down. Connie rubbed his head and turned away as if to say 'Sorry' but not quite.

"Damn it Eren, all your yelling! You're going to get us in shit!" Jean pulled the bottle once more freeing it from Eren's grasp but had pulled to hard. The bottle went flying pouring liquor all over the room and finally, hit the floor and smashed to pieces.

"ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY NOW?!" Jean yelled, ready to raise a fist against Eren. Mikasa quickly jumped in to protect Eren before Jean could even swing his arm. "STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU." She roared. Armin, Sasha and Connie stood up. Ready to leave knowing someone must have heard the bottle smash if not, at least heard Eren and Jean yelling back and forth. Armin opened his mouth as if to say something, but before he could Eren spoke up. "Damn all of you, you're all just living in some bullshit world. Get real. We don't get to live happily. Not when those fucking MONSTERS are out there." and with that, stormed out of the room.

**SURVEY CORPS HEADQUARTERS SECOND FLOOR HALLWAY/EREN'S BEDROOM – 12:05PM**

Eren walked up the stairs the best he could, after all he was drunk off his ass. He tilted his head up and saw none other than Corporal Levi holding some files in his hands down the hall. Great. He thought to himself. Fucking great. Of all the people… Levi looked up from his papers and saw Eren wobbling down the hall. "Eren. What are you doing? Isn't it past curfew?" Levi demanded. Eren looked up at his Captain "SHUT UP!" He replied and stopped in his tracks. Feeling sick to his stomach he didn't even know if he could make it to his room at this point. "Fucking brat. What's your problem? Hey. HEY. Are you listening to me?" Levi raised his voice at Eren and stared at him from down the hall. "Go to hell damn it." Eren answered. "You think you're SO great! Big shot Corporal Levi! Fuck off! I don't need shit from yo-" Eren paused, and put his hand on his stomach and the other on his mouth. He let out a painful moan "Shit…" He leaned against the wall and looked down at the floor. Ready to let it all out… Levi walked up to him and put his arm around his shoulder. "Listen I don't know what the hell your damn problem is, but you look like a real big pile of crap right now. So how about you just shut up and walk to your room before you puke all over the damn floor." Levi suggested. Eren looked up at him, feeling both disgusted and tired. He just wanted to get to bed. After drinking all that liquor, yelling at his friends, and now his Captain, he was tired beyond belief. "Ugh fine…"

They both slowly walked to Eren's room, making sure he didn't blow chunks all over the floor. The two finally reached Eren's room and Levi opened the door. "Alright, come on." Levi dragged Eren into the room and shoved him off his shoulder onto the bed. Eren grabbed his shoulder and pulled him on top of him. "Stay…"Eren was falling asleep so this mumbling meant nothing to Levi. He walked back towards the door to leave when Eren said it again "Please… Stay…" Levi released the handle and turned to look back at Eren. He leaned against the door and crossed his arms. "Why should I stay huh?" Levi smirked and asked the sleepy drunk. Levi walked towards Eren's bed only to see that he'd already fallen asleep. All of this was just mumbling. Levi sighed and pushed his hair back. "You idiot…" he turned back and walked out the door.


	2. Confrontation

**Chapter 2 - Confrontation**

**EREN'S BEDROOM – 8:25AM**

Eren woke up with the worst headache he'd ever had. Even that shitty dream about his father wasn't as bad. This was hands down the worst feeling he'd had in a long time. "Wha… My head is pounding." He sat up in his bed when he heard a sudden knock on the door. "Eren?" Mikasa's voice was coming from the other side of the door. "Ugh Mikasa…" Eren murmured to himself and let out a painful groan. The door opened slowly. "Hey…" she quietly said as she popped her head in, "You awake?" She asked.

Eren let out a sigh. "Yeah." She walked into the room looking a bit tired herself; after all she had been drinking with them last night. Last night. Everything suddenly flashed back in Eren's head. The yelling at his friends, and the fact he almost threw up in front of Levi. Shit… Levi… He remembered yelling at him in the hall. 'God damnit', he thought to himself. 'Why'd I have to go and do that? Am I _that_ angry when I'm drunk?' Although he couldn't remember what he said to him, he remembered them both yelling back and forth in the halls. He was pretty sure Levi tried to calm him down… something around that area at least. Honestly, he was surprised no one had woken up and tried to calm him down. He was incredibly loud that night, and whatever was said, he had to find out. He had to apologize to his friends as well; his stupid commentary last night wasn't necessary. Eren looked up at Mikasa and took a deep breath while rubbing his cheek while he was slouched over the side of his bed. "I'm never drinking again…" he laughed. Mikasa walked towards his bed and said next to him. "You were pretty angry Eren. Are you okay? Was there something bugging you or…?" she asked, concerned for him. Her focus was closely fixated on his eyes. "I'm fine. I guess I was just a bit angry out of nowhere huh… I should really apologize to those guys. They didn't deserve that." With a groan, Eren got up and took off his shirt. "Eren! What are you doing?!" Mikasa quickly turned the other way while her face flushed a light pink colour. "Huh? What is it? I'm just changing my shirt Mikasa, get a grip." 'What was wrong with her?' He thought that maybe she was still drunk from last night or something; she did look a bit hazy after all. Mikasa sat there and didn't know what to say, so she got up and walked towards the door. "Alright well when you're done come down, everyone's having breakfast now. I came to get you so…" she stared at the door for a few seconds, then opened it and left. Mikasa headed towards the mess hall for breakfast. She was bummed no doubt. It bothered her a lot, why was it so hard for her to be open with her feelings towards Eren? She had tried so hard and for so long to send signals to him. That she didn't consider him as a brother, but more of a love interest. She heard footsteps running towards her from behind, "Hey Mikasa!" She stopped in surprise, Eren? He came after me? She thought to herself. She quickly turned and saw that it was none other than her short blonde friend, Armin. "Oh… Hey Armin" Mikasa was down, even more so now. Why did she bother getting her hopes up? Eren was too dense to have any of her signals get through to him. She was only fooling herself. "Hey, c'mon! I'm starving! I feel like I haven't eaten in hours! Last night, I puked like three times oh man you guys are lucky you weren't there. It was horrible! I'm never drinking again! No way!" Armin babbled on while Mikasa walked with him towards the mess hall. Feeling like crap was usual, but this early in the morning? Not so much.

**MESS HALL – 8:45AM**

Once Armin and Mikasa had finally walked into the room everyone was sitting at their tables and eating their food. They were a bit late but Mikasa didn't care because having a hangover wasn't fun. Especially not when she also felt like complete shit, physically _and _mentally. They both sat at the table with Sasha, Connie and Jean, all eating their breakfast. "Hey look who finally arrived!" Connie said. "Sleep well _princess_?" he chuckled. Mikasa simply glared at Connie, which spooked him out. "How are you so creepy? It's not even 9am! Seriously Mikasa, you've got to learn how to be friendly and take a joke!" "Connie!" Sasha punched his arm. "Stop it! We all feel crappy, okay? Just shut up and eat! How are you even able to joke around this damn early anyway?" she asked him. Connie looked at her and smirked "Yeah, yeah whatever! I'm just a funny guy!" he grinned then looked away, cut up his eggs and continued eating. "So" Jean began to speak with a mouthful of oatmeal, "Where's hot headed Eren? Too damn lazy to get up?" Jean wondered making eye contact with Mikasa who had yet to touch her food. "Jean shut up. Maybe he got sick after he left and is taking a shower or something." Sasha replied. "Leave her alone! We have training today, if we're not in front of the shed out back by 9:30, Levi is going to kill us! What's up with you two anyway? You're acting like the biggest douche bags this morning." she exclaimed. Connie dropped his spoon into his bowl to let out another exaggerated groan."_Ugggghhhh_ training? That's the _last_ thing I want to do today… Man I wish we could sleep in even if it's just a few more measly minutes!" Connie whined. His left hand rubbed his forehead while he ate his food with his right. "Life would be too easy then… wouldn't it?" Mikasa mumbled. They all stared and nodded in agreement. What Mikasa usually said was right, either that or no one dared to counter her comments. "Yeah… anyways let's just finish up." Jean added. There was an awkward air around the group, and they didn't speak further than that.

**EREN'S ROOM/SECOND FLOOR HALL WAY – 8:50AM**

Eren had taken what felt like the best shower in ages, gotten dressed in his uniform, and headed towards Corporal Levi's office. Before he could apologize for what he had said to Levi and his friends he had to know _what_ he had said.As he arrived in front of his office Eren gulped. 'I really hope I didn't fuck shit up… If he's pissed at me oh man… Who knows what he'll say or do to me? Probably increase my number of chores…' Eren thought. He took a deep breath, he figured he might as well just get it all over with and held his hand out to the door. Just as he was about to knock, the door opened from inside. Levi was startled. He and Eren both stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, but was really no more than a few seconds. Levi opened his mouth to say something but Eren had cut him off with pointless stuttering "Ah-uh-Corporal! Uh- wh-where are you headed?" he asked him. He was taken a bit by surprise. He didn't expect Levi to open the door just as he was about to knock. "Hmm. I was just going to check up on you. You were a mess last night." Levi smirked. 'Damn so I _did_ say something stupid…' "Uh about that… Could you fill me in exactly? I remember a lot of yelling… but I can't remember what about." Eren told Levi. Levi looked at him and chuckled. "Huh, you don't remember? Well. You were quite vulgar last night. Took me by surprise actually. Just how much did you and your friends sneak out of the basement?" He questioned with his eyebrows raised making direct eye contact. It was a bit intimidating. Eren looked around the hall, trying to avoid eye contact with Levi. "Uh… Well. Not much…" Eren stuttered. He couldn't look at him. Not when he had such an unsetting feeling in his gut. Levi stepped closer in front of him. "Eren. You're lying." Eren suddenly felt flustered and stepped back. "I guess it was uh- a bit more… than that." Levi stared into his eyes. He had taken an interest in Eren. All he could think about was getting to know him more. What was under that angry front that he puts out. What made him say those soft things to him yesterday, and were they meant for him? "Hmm." Levi walked towards the stairs and Eren followed after. "Wait! You didn't answer my question! You have to tell me what I did!" Levi stopped at the staircase. He turned and simply said "Please Stay." Then walked down to go to the mess hall. Eren stood there with a puzzled look on his face. 'What? Please stay? What the hell did he mean by that? Did_ I_ say that to him?' He didn't know what to think at this time. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember and had no idea what Levi was talking about. His stomach growled loudly. He was hungry and still needed to apologize to his friends. With a deep sigh, he walked down the stairs and headed towards the mess hall.

**MESS HALL – 9:00AM**

Eren spotted Mikasa and Armin across sitting at a table with his other friends. "Hey guys." Eren muttered. Everyone looked up and stared at him. The table was quiet for a few minutes before Eren spoke up again. "Listen, Connie. I know you were just trying to make our shitty situation a bit better last night, and Jean I know you just didn't want the rest of the group to get into shit because of my dumb actions… I don't know what came over me really I just-I guess what I'm trying to say is… my bad." Everyone was quiet. Eren didn't think anyone was going to accept that half assed apology, so as he put his hands on the table ready to get up and leave, but then Connie spoke up. "Man, it's no problem. Don't even worry about it, you were drunk, well actually, we all were, and now it's all behind us, right guys?" Connie looked at everyone and they all nodded. "Yeah Eren, we all feel the same really. About how bad life is for us, we just don't blurt it out all the time!" Armin added with a smile. Sasha smiled at Eren as well "It's nothing to worry about!" Mikasa looked up at Eren and lowered her head as soon as he turned her way. She doesn't say a word. She just picks at her food. She started thinking to herself. 'Why can't I say anything? What's wrong with me?' Her inability to do so was concerning. Knowing they talked this morning, Eren brushed aside the fact Mikasa didn't speak up. He figured that since she came to check up on him, everything was good with them. Instead he looked at Jean. Gave him a stare that meant to say, "Aren't you going to speak up, horse-face?" but didn't. Jean let out a grunt and turned away. "Okay guys. Let's all just finish breakfast now. We have training later on today and if we're late, we'll end up getting yelled at by Levi. You know how The Corporal gets about people being late…" Armin told them. Eren's body became stiff. Just simply hearing his name made his body shiver. After all he was anxious. He still didn't know what 'Please stay' meant. 'Why couldn't he just come out and tell me? Is this some stupid game to him?' he thought. He brushed it off; he had to be focused for their first day of training as the new Squad Levi today. They all agreed with Armin, ate their breakfast. Leaving anything behind would get them in trouble since everyone was responsible for their own things so they quickly cleaned up their dishes, then all set out to their own rooms to get their straps, gear and get ready for the rigorous training that they had ahead of them.


	3. Meticulous

**BEHIND THE SURVEY CORPS HEADQUARTERS – 9:20AM**

The newly formed squad Levi hurried towards the shed behind headquarters to fill up their tanks and get new blades before they were late and Corporal Levi lashed out at them. After everyone had replaced their old blades with twelve new ones and their tanks were filled with gas, they jogged over to their horses and patiently waited for their Captain to arrive.

"Jeez you'd think someone who hates waiting for people would be on time." Connie grumbled. It was early and they were all still hung over. Even if it was only a few minutes, they were precious minutes he could have used to sleep this shitty feeling off. He got off his horse and lay on the ground. "Wake me up when the KING gets here" he said sarcastically and shut his eyes.

Soon after, Levi trotted to them and immediately shouted out to them. "Alright! Everyone get on your horses let's move out!" "Ugh… now he comes…?" Connie sighed as he got back up off the grass and onto his horse, and started for the nearest forest.

**FOREST FOR TRAINEE'S – 9:40AM**

Once they entered the forest it got somewhat darker with all of the tree leaves covering the sky. "Everyone ready up to go into 3DMG mode!" Levi shouted over the horses clopping. Commander Erwin had already set up some cardboard titans for them to practice, but they had a route to follow.

"Remember the route I revised in the sheet I gave you! If you lose your path, remember to keep on looking ahead for your teammates!" "Yes corporal!" They all shouted at once. "Now… Go!" All at once they slowly stood up on their horses and activated the metal wires, sending them up in the trees. Levi swerved smoothly with no quick rough turns, where he chose to pinpoint the grapple hooks was perfect and well timed. He looked brilliant.

Maneuver gear itself was a unique marvelous invention, but to its full extent was even better to witness. He flowed with almost no sound; it was fast, but elegant. Eren admired him from behind, looking at his gear; his scouting legion cape, his neck, his hair… and from time to time he got a quick glance at his face… Eren had never taken the time to examine how defined Levi's face really was.

Eren pulled the trigger, launching the wire to hit the tree in front of him, but being as distracted as he was, missed and flew into a branch but managed to catch himself by launching the hook into the next tree. He had lost his balance and composure, but was able to stay air borne without slamming into a tree and getting himself hurt.

"Jaeger! You alright there?" Levi shouted out to him from a distance ahead. "Eren snap out of it! Concentrate!" He thought to himself, blinking a few times and shaking his head. He glanced behind him to see if everyone was still following. Mikasa and his gaze met, and she gave him a small smile. What was that for? Yesterday she was acting so weird and now she does this. She seems to be in a happier mood at least, Eren thought while returning the smile. Well at least everything was still in the plan. He looked back to the front now, thinking about this whole practice. He looked up to see Levi continuing with the training ahead, he figured he should start showing off how impressive he's gotten with the 3dmg himself.

He slowed himself down at first, launching himself from tree to tree close by rather than at a farther range. He took a couple of deep breaths and closed his eyes for a split second to clear his mind. Eren's eyes opened quickly, dilated more than ever. This was his time. He would outshine all his other teammates like Jean and Mikasa that were known to be exceptionally well with moving with the 3dmg. I'm not going to be the only one who lacks in skill. Not this time. He thought, and with that launched his wires into the trees the farthest they would go and released his gas pushing him towards the front of the group. Eren flew through the trees, looking elegant and flawless to everyone behind him. With a smirk he did the same and went to pass Jean, who was near the front of the group.

He released his hook to shoot the wire into the big tree to his left, near Jean's flight area so he could give him that old 'I'm finally better than you' face while he passed him. The wire hit the tree and this was Eren's time. The wire though had hit the edge of the tree but didn't stab the wood like Eren had thought. It skid back and broke the bark of the tree, and retracted back into Eren's grapple shot. With only one wire keeping him in the air, he lost his balance "SHIT" he thought, and flew right into Jean ahead of him and both hit the nearest tree and fell to the ground. "UGH!" both Eren and Jean hit the floor hard. Mikasa immediately flew down and helped Eren get off of Jean. "God damn it Jaeger! What the hell is your problem?!" Jean yelled while pushing him off and rubbing his head. The fall was rough and Eren's elbow had hit him pretty hard.

"Jean stop! It wasn't his fault, the wire didn't stab the tree right!" Mikasa protested while quickly switching her gaze towards Eren. She grabbed his arm and Eren pulled his arm away. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Your arm let me see it! Eren!" "I'm fine! Get off of me Mikasa. I'm fine, seriously." He looked at her with a powerful stare. He just wanted the day to end. He had woken up wanting to forget the crap night he had but instead had his stupid feelings linger on in his mind throughout the day only to cause him problems with everyone around him. Mikasa looked hurt in a way. All she wanted to do was help him, make sure he was okay. That's all she's ever wanted to do. But for some reason Eren always pushed her away, as if all her efforts were worthless. Maybe he couldn't see it? She thought to herself while staring at his simple wound that slowly started to heal itself and release steam. He was dense after all, and receiving a girl's message through subtle hints clearly wasn't his expertise. She knew she had to tell him, holding it in any longer would further upset her. She wanted to be with Eren for as long as she possibly could.

Levi swooped down and landed on the ground next to the two boys, which were still sitting there in pain after that fall. "Sasha, can you tend to Jean's wounds? Make sure he isn't seriously hurt." "Yes sir!" Sasha hovered over Jean and made sure he didn't have any broken bones or serious bruising. "That was some fall Jaeger. Way to screw up the training formation" he told him and sighed. "Alright, everyone get back on your horses. I think we're done for today, wouldn't you agree? Jaeger?" he stared at him on the ground for a while before meeting Mikasa's angry glare. "Hmph." He turned and whistled for his horse. "Let's go." He ordered. Everyone got on their horses and turned to return to the Survey Corps headquarters. Eren felt horrible. He knew Levi was pissed at him for messing up and hurting Jean. He lifted his head discreetly and shifted his eyesight towards Jean who was trotting on his horse with bandages around his head and looked back down at his saddle. I'm so stupid… he mumbled quietly to himself.

**LEVIS OFFICE – 7:15PM**

"I fucked up. I know I did! I don't know why I just couldn't think straight. I guess I'm just tired or something. I'm sorry. It won't happen again." "You fucked up. We all do sometimes. It's just good that nothing severe happened and no one got hurt." Levi sighed. "You just have to be more careful, no more dozing off into space." Eren stared at the floor, unable to face his Corporal who was leaning against the front of desk. He almost hurt several of his comrades today and he didn't know how to react to the Corporal being so, unusually, easy on him. It was weird.

Still staring at the floor with his head in his palms, he pushed his hair back with his hands and took a deep sigh, lifting his head up to look at Levi. "Is there any reason you're being so easy on me Corporal?" he asked him. "What do you mean?" he questioned. He stared at Eren and waited for a reply. All he got was Eren turning his head away and said "Never mind". Levi found it annoying but could understand why he'd feel like crap right now, but he simply let out a sigh and walked to the chair next to Eren's. Levi leaned towards Eren slowly. "You're as big a fool as they make you out to be aren't you…" Eren's eyes widened as he stood up and pushed the chair back to shout at Levi.

"What the hell are you talking about?! You think that's funny?!" His eyes were fuming. It wasn't something most people would get mad at. In fact, most would play it off like a joke between friends. But Eren was angry, and he didn't know why. But as he stared into Levi's grey eyes, his face softened. Levi's gaze towards Eren was something he'd never seen before. No one had ever looked at him like that, in that way. Levi stood up and walked past him and leaned against his desk again staring at Eren who stood there with an angry look on his face. Eren could hear his heart beating rapidly. He could smell Levi's cologne. He was a clean freak after all, the fact he smelt so good to Eren was probably the result of the many showers he takes.

Levi put a hand on his cheek and pulled him closer towards him and with a gentle smile. His hand was soft, and felt right holding his cheek. Eren's breathing quickened. He didn't know how to react. His body was still as a tree, no movement whatsoever, he wasn't even blinking.

They both stared into each others eyes until finally, Levi moved in closer and placed his lips on Eren's. The kiss was something Eren had never experienced before. His lips were soft. Levi slowly pulled away from the gentle kiss, keeping eye contact with Eren. He didn't think that this would happen, not in a million years. But somehow, Eren had managed to catch his attention. Make him crave more, make him want to know everything there is about Eren Jaeger. He looked at him and smirked. "That was just a sample. Imagine what you'd get if _this_ was real."

Eren looked deep into his eyes and said "…but…this is real…" and leaned towards him smashing their mouths together. It was dreamlike, as if both of their lips were on fire. They fit so perfectly and had unimaginable chemistry. Eren was going mad. He felt like he could kiss Levi like this forever and be the happiest person on earth even with titans roaming outside the walls. The taste and smell of Levi made the kisses even more powerful. Eren pulled him in closer and put his arms around his neck. Their mouths clashed and Levi's hands now moved down to grab his waist and hold him close. Their bodies rubbed against each other as they leaned on the desk. Eren put both his hands in Levi's hair and pushed their faces closer together. The kisses were hard but passionate, hot and heavy. Eren couldn't think straight. Levi was driving him to the brink of madness. Was this what he had been missing all along? Why didn't he do this sooner? Of all things kissing your corporal wasn't high on his priority list. But after this, there was no way he could go back to not wanting to. No way. The kisses stopped with both Eren and Levi pulling back gasping for air, Levi smirking at Eren and Eren panting and asking, "What's so funny?" He asked with a confused smile. "Never would I have thought you were capable of that Jaeger." Releasing his hands from Eren's hips, he gently brushed Eren's cheek with the back of his hand then walked behind his desk and sat down, chuckling to himself before a knock was heard from beyond the door.

It was Hanji, of course she had let herself in. The woman could knock on the door but had absolutely no patience. "Levi! Have you finished with your reports? Commander Erwin is waiting for your papers to be added in the file so he can read them." She told him. He looked at Eren and then back at Hanji. "No, I haven't gotten around to finishing them. I'll do that now and hand them into him myself." He told her as he got out the stack of papers from his drawer and placed them on his desk. Eren cleared his throat. "I'll be going now Corporal, since you have a lot of work to do. Sorry to be a bother!" he apologized, and with that walked past Hanji and out the door closing it behind him, not before he heard Hanji bring up the whole 'missions outside the walls' topic.

**SECOND FLOOR HALLWAY – 7:55PM**

He stood against the wall and put his fingers on his lips. He could still feel them tingling and he let out a quick smile before sighing. He felt a bit disappointed. For some reason, he had wanted more to happen. I don't have feelings for the Corporal… I just wish that could have been longer, he thought about it again. The feeling. The rush. All Eren wanted to do was feel more. He wanted to feel every inch of Levi's skin under his fingertips. Make him cringe at the feeling of his lips on his skin, to hear him moan his name while pleasuring him. He needed more. It wasn't even a matter of choice now.

He slid down and dropped his head between his arms and knees. It was all he could think about. And with Hanji in there taking her sweet ass time talking about filing reports, missions and what not, there was no way he's get to do this. To feel what he'd dreamt of feeling with someone for a long time. Finally meeting the right person to want to do everything he possibly could with. It all seemed like a dream. It couldn't have been real. But it was. As Eren got up to head to his room he spotted Mikasa down the hall. "Eren!" she called out to him. Finally the two of them could talk alone and she could tell him how she felt once and for all.


End file.
